


A Heated Confession

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Akira has a crush on Isamu, and it's obvious to his team members.
Relationships: Kogane Akira/Kurogane Isamu
Kudos: 9





	A Heated Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion
> 
> Author Note: This starts out with pining Akisamu and ends up with Akisamu.

"A Heated Confession"

Akira knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it. He liked watching Isamu or Isa as he called him in his mind. It was dangerous, because he might accidentally call him 'Isa' to his face, and it was getting increasingly difficult as the day went on.

It was a rebuilding day on Altea, and the male members of the GoLion team were assisting with the rebuilding of the planet. It was a hot day, and the guys were working up a sweat. They all had already discarded their tops, and Akira and Isamu had also discarded their tank tops. Akira couldn't help but stare at Isamu. His lean body and rock hard abs were hidden by his usual turtleneck and jacket. Akira _knew_ he was as red as his jumpsuit.

"Hey, Chief!"

Akira jumped as Seidou's voice called out to him. He turned as he tried to get his heart rate back under control. "Yes?"

Seidou's smirk grew wider as he neared his captain. "Either stop staring at Moody or ask him out."

Akira's face heated up, and he buried it in his hands, grateful that he had just come from washing his hands. Seidou laughed good naturedly and patted Akira's shoulders.

"Hothead, why do you do this?" Akira muttered into his hands before lifting his eyes to meet the Yellow Lion's pilot's face.

"So you two will stop dancing around each other." Seidou leaned in close to his leader. "Moody likes you too."

Akira's hands fell from his face, and his eyes widened in surprise. "I-Isa likes me?"

"Yes, I do."

Akira looked up to see an equally red Isamu with a grinning Suzuishi standing beside him. Akira stepped closer to Isamu. "Truly, Isa?"

Isamu smiled. "Yes, truly...Aki."

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Isamu drew Akira into a hug. "Ugh, Isa! You're so sweaty!"
> 
> Isamu grinned and held on tighter. Akira tried to break away and just managed to make an escape. He took off running with Isamu giving chase. Shortly after, the tables had turned, and Akira was the one chasing Isamu. It ended with Akira tackling Isamu, sending both of them tumbling into the lake. The two pilots surfaced next to each other and shared a sweet, chaste kiss.


End file.
